


Unique

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [70]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Hybrid Liam, Hybrids, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziam. Liam jest pół kotem, pół człowiekiem i mieszka w domu Zayna. Pewnego dnia niechcący zbija ulubiony wazon Malika. Gdy Zayn wraca do domu, znajduje przerażonego Liama i go pociesza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unique

                Liam obudził się. Jego brązowe oczy otworzyły się nagle i czujnie rozejrzały się po pokoju, a gdy nie znalazły niczego, co mogłoby wydawać się niepokojące, zamknęły się na powrót. Przez chwilę leżał na łóżku, poruszając nosem i wdychając przyjemny zapach piżma i owoców cytrusowych, który kojarzył mu się z Zaynem, a potem niechętnie podniósł się i przeciągnął. Para brązowych, włochatych uszu wystająca nieśmiało spomiędzy burzy loków zastrzygła, nadsłuchując.  
               W mieszkaniu panowała cisza. Zayna nie było.  
               Liam niechętnie zwlókł się z łóżka i syknął, gdy jego bose stopy dotknęły zimnej podłogi, a potem powlókł się do salonu. Przez kilka godzin leżał na kanapie, oglądając raczej mało ciekawe programy, a pusta miska po płatkach leżała na podłodze. Z każdą minutą jego tęsknota za Zaynem rosła, dlatego, gdy serial, który oglądał, znów został przerwany przez reklamy, Liam niezdarnie zsunął się z sofy i poczłapał do sypialni Zayna. Jego długi ogon kołysał się na boki, kiedy stał przed szafą, szukając swetra. Jego twarz rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu, gdy palce zacisnęły się na znajomym w dotyku materiale. Liam opadł n łóżko, przykładając go sobie do twarzy i wąchając, jakby upewniał się, że to w dalszym ciągu własność Zayna. Potem wstał i ruszył korytarzem, przeciągając przez głowę powyciągany, bordowy sweter, który był na niego zdecydowanie za duży. Szamotał się przez chwilę z długimi rękawami, kręcąc się w kółko.  
 _Bam._  
               Liam zamarł, wpatrując się w rozbite kawałki ręcznie malowanej porcelany, która jeszcze przed chwilą była pięknym wazonem przywiezionym przez Zayna z Japonii.  
               Brązowe oczy Liama rozszerztły się w przerażeniu i zabłysły w nich łzy.

-x-

  - Liam! – zawołał Zayn, zamykając za sobą drzwi. – Li, gdzie jesteś?  
               Mieszkanie było pogrążone w ciszy. Zayn zmarszczył brwi, rozwiązując szalik i zdejmując krutkę, ponieważ to nie było typowe. Zazwyczaj, gdy wracał do domu, Liam rzucał się na niego, gdy tylko przekroczył próg, oplatając nogi wokół jego bioder i obdarzając twarz setką mokrych buziaków.  
 - Liam? – zawołał jeszcze raz, rzucając ubranie na wieszak, ale znów odpowiedziała mu cisza.  
               Wzrok Zayna padł na podłogę, gdzie leżały nędzne szczątki jego ulubionego wazonu i serce podeszło mu do gardła.  
 - Liam?! – krzyknął, a w jego głosie można było usłyszeć nutkę histerii.  
               Odpowiedział mu cichy, stłumiony szloch dobiegający z sypialni. Kiedy Zayn wpadł tam, zaalarmowany, nie od razu zauważył Liama. Zajęło mu chwilę, nim go dostrzegł, siedzącego na podłodze obok łóżka, ciasno obejmującego ramionami kolana, z ogonem owiniętym wokół kostki, łkając w bordowy sweter, w który był zaplątany. Serce Zayna zamarło na ten widok.  
 - Mój Boże, Li…  
               Upadł na kolana obok niego, a Liam zadrżał i skulił się w sobie jeszcze bardziej.  
 - Skarbie, nic ci nie jest? – Zayn szepnął, kładąc dłoń na drżącym ramieniu Liama.  
               Jego uszka były położone płasko, gdy pokręcił głową; jego policzki lśniły od łez, a oczy były czerwone i opuchnięte, a wargi drżały wciąż lekko.  
 - P-przepraszam… – wydusił zachrypniętym od płaczu głosem. – Przepraszam Zayn.  
 - Za co mnie przepraszasz? – Zayn przyciągnął go do siebie, obejmując mocno. – Och, Boże, Li, to tylko głupi wazon…  
 - Ale…  – Liam czknął głośno. – Ale to twój ulubiony… Mówiłeś…  _hik!_  że jest  _hik!_ wyjątkowy  _hik!_  
               Zayn zaśmiał się, głaszcząc Liama po głowie; jego ogon drgnął lekko na ten dotyk.  
 - Och, bo był wyjątkowy…  
               Liam mocniej uczepił się jego, mokrej już, koszulki.  
 - …ale nie tak wyjątkowy jak ty, Li – dodał, całując go krótko w głowę. – I najważniejsze, że nic się nie stało. Nie skaleczyłeś się, prawda?  
               Poczuł, jak Liam kręci głową, wciąż czkając cicho, a jego oddech był nierówny, gdy powoli się uspokajał, dlatego Zayn przytulił go mocniej i zaczął kołysać się miarowo, nucąc pod nosem przypadkową melodię.  
 - No już, skarbie. Wszystko jest w porządku…  
               Liam odsunął się od niego; jego oczy wciąż lśniły, gdy poniósł wzrok, patrząc niepewnie na twarz Zayna, który uśmiechnął się łagodnie.  
 - I pamiętaj, że jesteś najważniejszy, tak, Li? Jesteś wyjątkowy – powiedział, pocierając nosem o nos Liama.


End file.
